Thugs
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |class = Blood Omen 2 enemies}} Thugs Thug: "Tough criminals that live in the city areas. They wear masks and carry spiked clubs and can often be found beating up the townsfolk."Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page, also known as Criminals Umah: "Here you are at last. Through this door lies your first true test. A gang of criminals are encamped ahead, and one of their number stands guard, unaware that his fate approaches. You must kill him, Kain. You have the skill to block and dodge his attacks. Bring him down using your claws. Once you have felled him, drink his blood to restore yourself from any wounds you may receive. I will be watching" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. or Rogues Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.,were Enemy Characters featured in ''Blood Omen 2''. They were seen in the Slums, the Smuggler's Den, The Lower City and the Upper City of Meridian. Thugs were aggressive tattooed Humans who roamed the streets of Meridian in Blood Omen 2. They were extremely hostile individuals who Kain frequently encountered. They appeared early in the game, being Kain's first kills under his training with Umah in Chapter 1:The Slums. Although general population feared them, thugs often hid from the Sarafan First Thug: "I wouldn’t do that."//'Second Thug:' "Aw, he’ll never know."//'First Thug:' "He has a way of knowing. He can smell it if he’s not getting his proper share."//'Second Thug:' "I did the same yesterday."//'First Thug:' "Don’t tell him you know me, then."//'Second Thug:' "Thirty percent for a bed for the night. It’s robbery, that’s what it is."//'First Thug:' "A safe bed where the Sarafan don’t look for us."//'Second Thug:' "It isn’t fair, I tell ya. I took all the risk to steal the stuff in the first place."//'First Thug:' "Just don’t come bawling to me when he makes a crippled beggar of you, that’s all I ask." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Thugs were weaker enemies who were not very powerful or quick, they were generally armed with the Spiked Club Thug: "Tough criminals that live in the city areas. They wear masks and carry spiked clubs and can often be found beating up the townsfolk."Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page and often 'ganged up' upon Kain . In the Slums and Smuggler's Den they could be found in major areas often threatening the resident NPC's Thug: "Tough criminals that live in the city areas. They wear masks and carry spiked clubs and can often be found beating up the townsfolk."Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page (~Kain assumes mist form and sneaks up behind a thug who is in the process of mugging a peasant.~) Thug: "Empty your pockets."//'Peasant:' "You again."//'Thug:' "Be still! Give me what you have."//'Peasant:' "I’d have more if you’d rob me less than once a week."//'Thug:' "Be still, I tell ya, and be quick!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (~Kain passes by another mugging in progress.~) Thug: "Give it to me."//'Peasant:' "I have no money"//'Thug:' "I’ll cut your ears off –"//'Peasant:' "They took it from me already."//'Thug:' "– slit your cheeks –"//'Peasant:' "If I had anything –"//'Thug:' "– and then cut your throat."//'Peasant:' ~Screams~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., but in the Lower City and Upper City they kept to back alleys, presumably to avoid the Sarafan guards First Thug: "I wouldn’t do that."//'Second Thug:' "Aw, he’ll never know."//'First Thug:' "He has a way of knowing. He can smell it if he’s not getting his proper share."//'Second Thug:' "I did the same yesterday."//'First Thug:' "Don’t tell him you know me, then."//'Second Thug:' "Thirty percent for a bed for the night. It’s robbery, that’s what it is."//'First Thug:' "A safe bed where the Sarafan don’t look for us."//'Second Thug:' "It isn’t fair, I tell ya. I took all the risk to steal the stuff in the first place."//'First Thug:' "Just don’t come bawling to me when he makes a crippled beggar of you, that’s all I ask." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes *Debug information labels the Thugs as "Thug" . *''Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide'' is inconsistent over some of its enemy terms; it refers to the thugs as "Thieves" "Inside the next room, Umah will meet up with Kain once again. She warns you of a gang of thieves camped out ahead. Unlike your battle with her, this one will be for real! Don't forget to press and hold the Auto-target button to lock on an enemy before either blocking or attacking them." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 11 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 (whilst referring to the actual Thieves as "Sarafan Archers" "Fog covers the ground inside, so activate your Mist gift. Sneak up on the nearest Sarafan Archer and kill her with a single blow. Her companion will now be alerted to your presence, but you can eliminate her in a similar fashion if you stay in the fog. Or forget the stealth, kill her face-to-face." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ). *Two variants of Thug can be observed in Blood Omen 2, distinguishable by different colored pants, body markings and skin color. Kain witnesses an apparent gang-fight between the two variant groups during Chapter 3: The Lower City, which could be evidence of the two different variants representing two different 'gangs' of thugs; however in other areas the different variants co-operate without incident . *The Official Blood Omen 2 site notes that Thugs "wear masks" Thug: "Tough criminals that live in the city areas. They wear masks and carry spiked clubs and can often be found beating up the townsfolk."Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page, but is unclear if the Thugs seen in game are actually wearing masks, or simply have facepaint or facial tattoos . *Throughout the levels in which they appear, Thugs can occasionally be heard discussing their criminal activities First Thug: "I wouldn’t do that."//'Second Thug:' "Aw, he’ll never know."//'First Thug:' "He has a way of knowing. He can smell it if he’s not getting his proper share."//'Second Thug:' "I did the same yesterday."//'First Thug:' "Don’t tell him you know me, then."//'Second Thug:' "Thirty percent for a bed for the night. It’s robbery, that’s what it is."//'First Thug:' "A safe bed where the Sarafan don’t look for us."//'Second Thug:' "It isn’t fair, I tell ya. I took all the risk to steal the stuff in the first place."//'First Thug:' "Just don’t come bawling to me when he makes a crippled beggar of you, that’s all I ask." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Thug 1: "So this fella taps me on the shoulder."//'Thug 2:' "Right there, in the Red Raven?"//'Thug 1:' "That’s right. But I could tell he didn’t belong there. Nice hands, he had, and that look in his eye like he reads too much."//'Thug 2:' "Oh, a swell, was he?"//'Thug 1:' "That’s right. And he tells me, he’ll give me a tenner if I follow his wife for an evening, and kill the man she meets. Heh, and guess who it was?"//'Thug 2:' "Who?"//'Thug 1:' "A priest at the cathedral. She was going there every night to pray for her son who’s run off somewhere."//'Thug 2:' "Whoa, what did you do?"//'Thug 1:' "What ya think? What I’d been paid to do. I’m not one to spit at a tenner."//'Thug 2:' "Is it time yet?"//'Thug 1:' "No, wait till that light up there goes out. The gentry never think. They invite you to their house and, what, do they think you just go away after that?"//'Thug 2:' "And there’s lots of silver, you say? And the woman has jewels?"//'Thug 1:' "Hidden in the same place. Can you believe it?!"//'Thug 1:' "Well, we’ll just have to teach them a lesson about that. They should thank us for it." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. *In her training in Chapter 1, Umah describes the first human fed to Kain as a "thug from a local gang of criminals" Umah: "I have a prisoner waiting for you down below. A thug, from a local gang of criminals. He sought to murder yet another helpless victim, but he met me instead."//'Kain:' "Spare me the moral anecdote and direct me to his throat." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., the human however does not bear a thug character model, but that of peasant NPC's . References }} Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies